Elders of the Planet
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: It is 50 years into the future after Cloud and the gang defeated Sephiroth, and the collision of Meteor, Holy, and Lifestream collided. As Cloud and Tifa are in their 70s, there are those wanting to revive Sephiroth...
1. A sign in the dark skies

Elders of the Planet  
  
It has been ages since the planet had almost suffered from the meteor that would've inflicted a lot of damage upon its surface. The villain known as Sephiroth has always been remembered through the last 50 years for the evil deeds he had performed. Cloud had been a hero that defeated Sephiroth 50 years ago, supported by his friends who were always with him until the end of that epic battle, and 50 years later, they were still with him.  
  
All of them were still alive except for Aeris, who had died 50 years ago, and Cid and Vincent had died 20 years ago on another adventure together, but that's another story in itself. Both Cloud and Tifa were in their 70s and they were a retired, married couple. They have been living peacefully in the mountains, along with their golden chocobos, and friends, Barrett, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Red XIII.  
  
Yuffie had collected so much Materia over the 50 years, and this elder team were the most powerful upon the planet with all this materia. Cait Sith wasn't controlling the body of a huge Moogle anymore, for he had a cane that was controlling him. Red XIII aka Nanaki had grown double his size during those 50 years, and now he was huge and more wise, as Bugehagen had fused his mind with Nanaki's before he died.  
  
Cloud had his Ultima Sword and his whole collection of swords on display in one huge room, while Tifa still trained every day with punching and kicking. Cloud grew wearier each day, but Tifa still had strength and was active. She was proud that her cleavage was still huge and firm. She looked mighty impressive for someone in her 70s.  
  
While Cloud looked as if he could die any day, and Tifa looked as though she'd still have another 40 years or so, either way, Tifa and Cloud loved each other Ultimately.  
  
Tifa was taking proper care of Cloud, no matter what. Times were peaceful and calm, but one day, rumours were springing forth upon the planet. A rumour and predictions of a dark force were raining throughout the ears of the people of the planet. Cloud, a former hero wouldn't be as powerful to fight. The rumours specifically told about Sephiroth returning. If Sephiroth was to return, would he remain to be young, or an elder like Cloud and Tifa?  
  
Onlu if this became true, then everyone would know, but after all, these were merely nothing but rumours, right? Other rumours which existed was that there was a group of people being formed to assassinate the elder Cloud and Tifa and their friends, so that their blood and bones could be a great sacrifice to revive Sephiroth.  
  
Even though this time period was calm, many corrupted minds were growing, but kept in secrecy. Ths amount was greater than ever, and soon it would be unleashed. Tifa noticed this rumour and prepared against this just in case. They need to keep on living, and if they took their gold Chocobos, they could hide away from anyone and everyone. Their chocobos were the fastest upon the planet, and age never wore them down.  
  
While getting on the Gold Chocobos, Cloud looked up into the dark skies, and he looked at a certain star formation. He was uncertain if his eyes were deceiving him because of his old age, but he spotted the formation of Sephiroth's great Masamune...These stars were flickering at him.  
  
What did this mean...?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Yu's

It has been storming for quite a long time, since Cloud had seen that vision in the sky. There didn't come any time where the rain or thunder stopped. It never stopped at all for a week now, and those throughout the planet gave up on believing that this storm was going to stop anytime soon.

Cloud and Tifa were now in a safer place now. Away from the city life, and a way from the threat of others attacking them. It was impossible for anyone to find them here. This place could only be accessible by Golden Chocobos, unless some other creature managed to get here or another machinery.

Cloud could barely go on anymore. Even the ride on the Gold Chocobo gave him quite enough for the rest of his lifetime. He wanted to stay in this place until his dying day, when his soul would return back to the planet. Tifa would protect Cloud until this day. She knew they'd be staying here probably for the rest of their lives.

The others should be reaching this place soon too. Then they could all live safely here together. Until they came, Cloud fell asleep immediately and Tifa cleaned up the house where they would be living at and unpacked their stuff. On this tree-covered, mountain surrounding island, this house was the only one that remained here. Boats couldn't reach this place and air crafts couldn't land on this island.

It was a lonely isolated island away from the rest of the planet and life...

Meanwhile Cait Sith, on the back of the large Nanaki were running across the canyon grounds towards the Golden Chocobos that were waiting for them by the place where Cloud and Tifa used to live. They had to go to that secret island to protect their own senior lives from rumoured assassins.

Nanaki was still quite powerful, but he wanted to protect his comrades, and wanted to live the rest of his life with them there on that island. He ran as quick as he could to reach the spot where the Gold Chocobos were waiting for them. He had a sense that something would happen to them if he didn't reach there in time.

When he was close by to the Golden Chocobos, while Cait Sith was still on his back, he spotted something up ahead. There was a cloud of smoke surrounding the area where the Golden Chocobos were waiting for them.

Then a mysteriously laughter came forth from this smokish area. Nanaki along with Cait Sith went to check it out. They had to find the Golden Chocobos. Hopefully this laughter wasn't anything too threatening, these two were too old to fight very much.

From the smoke, a small man-creature came forth, as if mocking the two elders. It was quite a pathetic sight. That this little thing could do such a thing. When the smoke dissolved, the Chocobos that would've been there were gone. This was not good at all. Who took them.

The little man-creature spoke in a squeaky voice. "We, the Yu's will kill you and sacrifice your old body to revive Lord Sephiroth." Then it dashed forward straight at them…

Yuffie had gotten the news from Tifa and Cloud, but she wasn't afraid, no matter how old she was. She could protect herself, after all, she had so many material in her possession. What could possibly harm her? She was still in pretty good shape too for her age.

Living out in an isolated and deserted island would drive her crazy until her death day. She enjoyed being around others and wanted to remain where she was. She did hear over towards the place where the Gold Chocobos were waiting. She decided that she'd give it a letter to give to them about her decision.

She'd do that tomorrow. Right now, Yuffie was very tired and wanted to sleep. While she was sleeping, she had quite the dream. In her dream, the image of the Masamune weapon flashed. What did this mean…?


End file.
